clouds
by popcrone818
Summary: Okay I'm not any good with summaries but ill have a try. Haylie Potter is james twin sister she has been going in and out of time for her whole life now is the time when she is faced with the worst thing ever her crush from the year 1975
1. brothersister bonding

Clouds what does everyone think when they look up into the sky and see the clouds, at one stage through my life I went through a phase where that's all I would do, just lay there and stare at the clouds up above my head. That's what I'm doing now laying here under the tree me and my friends dubbed our tree, no one would ever go near it. Clouds are so beautiful usually I sit and watch them while Remus studies but not today, no tonight is the full moon and remus should be in bed.

"Haylie stop looking at the clouds and come inside and study" my other friend lily called to me from where she stood about 2 metres in front of me. I got up and made my way over to her. From when I met her I have been jealous of her she had dazzling red hair and bright green eyes. Her hair went to her midwaist and she was around about 5'3. She doesn't like the other people who are my friends, you know the ones who have the tree, anyway I look like your average English teenager but I have secrets not even my friends know, secrets that would change the future as we know it. I live here in 1975 5th year. My friends that lily doesn't like are called the marauders it consists of me, my twin brother James potter, Remus lupin, Sirius black and peter pettegrew, I'm the only one lily talks to out of us only because I need help in school. Other than that she hates me just as much as my brother, my brother is always asking her out she always says no but he just keeps asking. He is quidditch captain and he always tries to kill us. My brother James as some people would say is a greek god made just for them, I think different, he has jet black hair much like I do and hazel green eyes rimmed with glasses. He is about 6'3 and likes to take MY muffins.

Sirius is my second brother, well not really my brother but you get the picture, he has jet black hair down to his chin and stormy grey eyes, like my brother people (mainly girls) think he is gods gift to them. But he is just a manwhore, James on the other hand only wants lily, lily just doesn't want him.

Remus is… well Remus is my best friend I have known him since in was 5 and we went through the whole werewolf ordeal together. He has bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, he has three little scars running down his face from the werewolf attack when we were 7 I just got scratched that night but nothing major just a scar now.

"Lily I can't I have quidditch" I told her then walked to the pitch to see James there waiting for me. Okay I don't have practice but I do have a one on one session with my brother. He will ask me questions while we are up in the air so no one can hear us.

"okay Haylie this wont be about your problems or any of our problems, we need to talk about what we are gonna do tonight, Remus is looking really bad and we need you there this time, he is up in his bed just laying there, we are worried about him he has never done anything like this, there is something wrong this time, something none of us know what to do with, you cant go forward tonight ill show you how bad he is, come with me" and with that we walked back to Gryffindor tower. We ran up to the boys dorm i saw Remus laying there complaining.

"Good Haylie your here he keeps asking for you" Sirius told me as soon as I walked in he pushed me to the bedside. Then some first year came in, knowing I would be in here with them, and told me I had to go to Dumbledore's office. I left the boys and walked to Dumbledore's I knew what he wanted, it wasn't hard for me to guess I just don't want to do it tonight. I got to Dumbledore's and he had everything set up already. I looked around and saw a cushion in the middle of the room right were I would have to sit soon enough. It was purple my favourite colour.

"Okay Haylie I would like to remind you that you are not to tell anyone where you are from or why you are there got it?" I nodded we go through this every time. I walked over to the middle of his office and sat down. I thought of the year I wanted to go to 1993 just before school started so I could sneak in to Harry's room and pretend nothing ever happened. Its what I always do but I've never been to this era its always my grand nieces and nephews era its weird when Dumbledore wants me to go to other times because I don't know anyone in those times most of the time. Anyway I got the same sucking feeling going into the future. I landed with a silent thud that nobody could've heard. I crept along the hallway towards the door of the house careful not to wake anyone. I knew I was going to have to break some rules. 


	2. meeting the famous harry potter

Chapter 2

I walked out the door and started on my way to the leaky cauldron. But that was on the other side of London. Kill. Me. Now. Either I walk there or I take that night bus. Do they still use the night bus here or is it to old fashioned. Worth a shot. I lifted my right arm and there it is, good I didn't really want to walk all the way there. I hoped on and told Ernie I wanted to go to the leaky cauldron. He took off and about 2 minutes later we stopped back where I started. Great. Harry got on. WOW! He looks just like James with a hint of me. I think I forgot to mention before that James and I are Siamese twins. So of course we were going to a like but the thing that made me think was why harry had bright green eyes, then it hit me like a tone of bricks, James married lily finally. He came up to me.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter" he said sticking his hand out for me to shake, I took it.

"Hi I'm Haylie P-." but I stopped contemplating weather or not I should tell him.

"Paige, Haylie Paige" when we got to the leaky cauldron harry and I hopped off and went inside. He got dragged off by someone so he was out of my sight. I walked over to tom and he gave me my room number. I walked up to my room. Only to be transported back to the year 1975. Great.

"What do you want now?" I asked the boys annoyed. Wait boys?

"We want to still keep in contact with you but we can't by owl so take this" James handed me something then I got transported back to 1993. Well that was weird. The next day I walked down stairs only to find Ron and Hermione fighting over something. I walked over to Arthur Weasley hoping that he would recognise me.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked walking up to him.

"Yes?" he said spinning around his face looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Haylie?" he asked regaining his composure

"Yes" I said to him looking down at my shoes.

"Haylie we all thought you were dead, now you must leave this time, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." He finished

"Arthur Sirius was my best friend what did he do to get thrown into Azkaban?" I asked truly curious.

"Your brother and lily went into hiding about 13 years ago, few people knew were they were one who did was Sirius black, and he told you-know-who. Not only did black lead you-know-who to the potters that night, but he also killed one of their friends peter Pettigrew. Peter tried to warn the potters and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius black. Now some people say Sirius black was vicious, he didn't kill peter he destroyed him! A finger. That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else. Sirius may not have put his hands to the potters but he's the reason they're dead and now he wants to finish what he started by killing harry. But one thing that's even worse is that Sirius was and remains to this day Harry's godfather" he finished up, just then harry walked down and Arthur could explain no further. Ron was talking about their little trip to Egypt when Fred and George interrupted him but I was never listening I was too caught up in my own thoughts, like how could Sirius do that? How could he do that to James and lily why did Arthur look like he had seen a ghost when he saw me? All sorts of questions were running around in my head just like those. Then my butt vibrated. Wow I never knew my wand could do that. But when I looked at what was vibrating I saw it was not my wand at all but the mirror the boys gave about a half hour ago. I excused myself and made a dash for my room. When I got there I pulled it out of my pocket only to see James and Sirius' smiling faces.

"What do you want?" I asked them grumpily.

"Jeez prongs I think its her time of month" Sirius said

"Okay one, never talk about my sister that way and two, we just wanted to talk to our favorite girl marauder" James finished

"Fine" I then put the mirror face down on my bed and walked away.

2 weeks past and I had become very good friends with harry Ron and Hermione. Harry is so much like James but doesn't do as many pranks. When we got to the train station Ron had forgotten his rat. And as soon as that rat was in the compartment with us I felt as if I knew him. I mean there was auras present that I felt I had not seen for a long time. You see that is another good thing about being a Siamese twin. You get awesome powers. I can read peoples auras or feel familiar presence. But when Hermione said his name was R.J Lupin I felt a weird feeling I always felt when I was around Remus. But I can't be him. Can it? I sat next to the professor and just glared at Ron's rat.

"See Ron not only Crookshanks hates your rat" Hermione stated seeing me glaring at the stupid little thing in Ron's lap.

"Oh no umm I've just had a bad experience with a rat" I told them thinking back to what peter had done to me.

_Flashback_

_It was the day before the full moon we were in our 4__th__ year and peter was nowhere to be found like always. And they had told me to go look for him. Lets just say I found him with Bellatrix black and they hexed me like there was no tomorrow so I wouldn't tell anyone. When Regulas found me I had to tell him and I did. Turns out Sirius' brother are not that bad. But anyway I never trusted him after that._

_End flashback_

Harry had shut the door and had started tell Ron and Hermione about Sirius.

Later that night Hermione was doing her homework while Ginny and I were talking about boys.

"So Haylie who do you like?" she asked me.

"Now Ginny, if I told you I would have to kill you" I told her

"And why would that be?" she asked

"Because you wouldn't know them" after I said that something vibrated in my back pocket. I excused myself and walked up to the dormitries.

"Haylie, I have something to tell you" James said in one breath. Must be something huge because he never speaks in one breath ever.

"Okay shoot"

"Haylie we are not twins" he told me

"What? What do you mean we aren't twins?" I asked

"I mean we are triplets"

"What I screamed so loud that Hermione and Ginny came running in.

"What? What happened" they both asked at once looking at the mirror piece in my hand. Oh well looks like I have to tell them now.

*** PS please review if you like the story i really need to know if i should keep writing coz i mean i dont really have any insparation at the moment but reviews will help me along the way thanks to all my readers though***


End file.
